Furniture, such as chairs, tables and stools are typically constructed in different physical arrangements to serve different functions. In certain situations, such as where space is limited, it may be desirable to have a piece of furniture function in multiple configurations to perform multiple tasks. In addition, there is a need for a reconfigurable furniture device that is compact, portable and easy to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows reconfiguration of furniture to operate in multiple functional modes while maintaining the ability to take on a compact form when not in use. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.